Truth or Consequence?
by not-being-used-anymore-bye
Summary: When Torres falls pregnant by Loker after their one night stand, she makes the big decision to promise her unborn child to a desperate Gillian.Can there really be a good ending to a twisted tale? Sorry for the bad title :/ T/L C/G -ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Torres falls pregnant by Loker after their one night stand, she makes the big decision to promise her unborn child to Gillian. What will the consequences be, and can there really be a good ending to a twisted tale?**

**Disclaimer: As you can obviously see, I do not own Lie to Me. All copyrights goes to fox, who put this programme on the box, and if you have a second or two, please feel welcome to review. See, it rhymes!**

**(A/N) though obviously a skilled poet *coughs*, I understand that not everyone will like my writing. Criticism is always welcome, but flaming is not.**

* * *

Ria Torres was sat at her desk, twiddling her thumbs. The office was empty, it was still early in the morning, and she liked it. She wished that it would stay like this forever, so she wouldn't have to share the news that she'd discovered last night. She sighed, and rested her head on the table, feeling sorry for herself. She'd spent all night crying at the possibility of losing her freedom, and she didn't want to start now. She knew that she was being selfish, but when you'd had a life like hers, she was the only one who actually cared about herself for a long time.

Of course that had all changed. It was still changing, and after this, would carry on changing radically. She had real friends now, even though some tried to hide it, and they cared about her. Sometimes it was too much. Caught in her bubble of thought, Ria was oblivious to the sound of footsteps as they walked into her office. Looking up to stare into space, she was startled by the face of a person there. It was the last person she had wanted to see- Loker.

"Hey smiley, what's got you down in the dumps?" he asked her, with an added chuckle. She chose to glare rather than answer, resting her head back on the desk, squashing her nose in the process. Loker raised his eyebrows in mock shock, causing Ria to laugh. "You're such a drama queen!" she exclaimed. "Like the same can't be said about you," he replied, "are you going to tell me what your problem is?"

Ria saw the perfect opportunity to tell him, and tried to muster up the courage break it to him. Instead she chickened out with a pathetic excuse that made her want to smack herself on the head. Metaphorically, of course. Watching him to make sure he believed her, she made some excuse about being tired and hung-over. If anything, working at the Lightman Group had taught her to lie better, and she wasn't sure if that was a positive or negative thing. As if he was meant to save her, Lightman strolled in to give them some video footage to analyse, and the subject was dropped.

Eli Loker was intrigued by Ria's scatty behaviour, and the lie he just had to pretend do believe. Was she not telling him something? Was she still about uncomfortable about the events of six weeks ago? She was not letting anything slip, so he decided to start working before Lightman started accusing him of slacking.

* * *

It was nearly four o'clock, and Ria Torres and Eli Loker had finished with their video footage, and Eli saw the perfect opportunity to strike up conversation about earlier. "You were lying to me earlier, weren't you?" he enquired. He saw Ria gulp, and it gave him the answer he needed. "I guess that's a yes then." She nodded. "Look Ria, you're still not all funny about what happened between us are you? Because we can forget it ever happened, you know." Loker said, adding a defeated sigh to the end of his question.

Ria looked upset at this, almost hurt. Taking a deep , sharp breath, she turned to face him, and looked him straight in the eye. "No, no Loker," she mumbled quietly, "It's not that. I have to tell you something, and it's not an easy thing to say"

"Is it that I smell? I mean I've had people tell me that before, and I thought that I'd cleaned up my act, no pun intended. I won't be offended if you tell me the truth." He had started to sniff his armpits, still with the idea he had a B.O problem. Ria decided to just tell him before she vomited it disgust. She pulled his arms down, took his hand for a minute, then let it go.

"I'm pregnant, Loker."

Eli began to choke, and expression of surprise swept across his face.

"Pregnant...," a broad smile replaced the expression of surprise, "Is it mine, Ria?"

His response caused Ria to roll her eyes to the ceiling. Sometimes he was just a bit too oblivious to what was going on. "Of course, Loker, I see no reason in telling you if otherwise." She laughed.

"Well, I was just wondering if you, well, were, I mean are, going to keep it?" he asked in a more serious tone. "I don't know, Loker, honestly. I'm a little confused right now." She replied, just as seriously. "I would support you no matter what, just remember that." "I never doubted you would, Loker, I just need to asses my options at the moment."

"You've waited a while to tell me, Ria." "Seriously, Loker? I only found out last night. Sheesh."

"Are you definitely sure?"

"A missed period and five pregnancy tests sure."

"Come here," he told her as he saw her start to sob, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hugging her back. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm scared. And because I thought it would be a lot harder than this."

"Oh it probably will," he added; Ria's face twisted in confusion, so he continued, "We're going to have to tell Lightman."

* * *

**(A/N) Well, there you go, probably not my best piece of work. For certain. Next will be a chapter full of Cal and Gillian, for all their lovers. Basically, Cal finds something interesting of Gillian's. Though the main pairing is Torres/Loker, I'll try to write some Callian which is guaranteed to be terrible. If you feel like it, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie to Me.**

**(A/N) This is the second chapter, about Gillian and Cal, and Gillian's plans for a baby. Quite short, but I'll have a longer third chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Gillian's eyebrows knitted together as she studied the printed sheets hard. After 3 hours of doing boring paperwork, she'd decided to give herself a treat. For her that meant and orange slushie, a chocolate pudding and peace to do what she wanted – To prepare for that evening.

Only minutes later to be disturbed by her favourite pain in the backside, Cal Lightman. He sauntered on in, without knocking; his usual style.

"Oooh, Gill, what are these!" he exclaimed, grabbing her papers and holding them in the air, so despite her efforts, the petite Gillian had no way of reaching them. "Nothing." She replied in a stone cold voice. "Let me have a read then, you won't mind." He grinned at her.

"Interesting, Gillian," he commented after scanning them, "very interesting." As soon as they got down to her level, she tried to snatch them back and failed, afterwards glaring at Lightman.

"Woah love, don't get a cob on."

"Whatever that means, I don't care. I'll do what I like." Cal raised his hands in mock defeat, and Foster shook her head.

"If you must know, I'm interviewing candidates for surrogacy." "Surrogacy?" Lightman replied, momentarily dumbfounded and a little surprised.

"It's where they fertilise my egg with a donor's sperm, and because I can't carry a baby full term, it's implanted in another woman's womb, and in the end… I have a beautiful little baby." Gillian stated, starting with a sarcastic tone, but finishing with an almost dreamlike wonder.

"I know what it is, Foster. I mean, after what you went through with Sophie, it might happen again. Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Though a little pissed off with the way he was reacting to her exciting news, Gillian could understand he was only looking out for her. He needed her honesty.

"Cal, it's my last chance at having a child. Everything else has failed. There isn't anything else I can do Cal, I'm desperate." She pouted, and sadness made itself apparent over her pretty face. Though he didn't agree, he didn't have the heart to rain on her parade. So he took the soft approach.

"Hmm… Well I hope you fully understand what you're doing." He mumbled, at this moment feeling a little grumpy.

Gillian beamed, and began to respond enthusiastically. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing, Cal. I'm going to interview these women, pick the right one, and she'll have a child. My child. I've got the sperm donor sorted, too. It's quite simple really."

Lightman raised an eyebrow, still not convinced by it all. He couldn't let her get hurt again. "Whatever you say love, you're always right."

Gillian gave a sarcastic laugh. "Hilarious, really." As she walked away, she snatched the papers from his grip, lightly hitting him on the bum with them.

"These are mine."

"Have fun." he added, in a somewhat bitter manner.

He could see Gillian as she walked off, her head full of ideas for the future. He knew that this wouldn't end well at all, but he had to be there for his best friend. After all, who would be there to help her through the pain when her dreams were crushed? Lightman shook is head and sighed, following the footsteps of his partner.

* * *

**(A/N) This is really short :L I'll update after I get a few reviews, but you never know. I promise next chapter will be longer. Sorry about the spacing and layout of this, I still have difficulties with that and how to make it readable. Anyway, I'd love if you reviewed this! :)**


End file.
